Childcare Is Not Something They Teach At Gallagher
by FizzyFictioner
Summary: Zach and Cammie have been married for a while and are starting to create a proper family. Are Zach and Cammie cut out to be parents? Will their careers get in the way of family? Will their children be in danger? Will the Goode's ever be safe? All rights go to Ally Carter.
1. Telling

Today was the day Zach comes back from his week-long mission. I was going to tell him something really important but I didn't know how to tell him. I held the three sticks in my hand; each one had a small pink plus on it. I told my mum, Macey, Bex and Liz first and they were thrilled (thank God!). my next task was telling Zach.

As I pondered how I was going to tell my true love, I heard the front door open and someone walk in dragging a suitcase that weighed approximately 15Kg. "Gallagher Girl? Are you hear?" I would know that voice anywhere. It was Zach. I ran downstairs and found him putting his suitcase down in the living room. He turned around when I got to the door and gave me his signature smirk. Without being fully conscious of what I was doing I ran up to him and engulfed him in a massive hug causing both of us to topple back into the couch behind him.

"Welcome back, Blackthorne Boy!" I said as leaned in to give him a long passionate kiss. We kissed passionately for 3 minutes 48 seconds before Zach broke away and said,

"Cammie, what are in your hands?" I had completely forgotten I had the three pregnancy sticks in my hands and, before I had time to answer Zach flipped me onto my back and held my hands in the air. Looking at the object I was poorly trying to conceal. I couldn't look at his reaction as I didn't know what it would be as we hadn't talked about kids; I was scared. I felt the pregnancy sticks being pulled out of my grasp. I still couldn't bring myself to look at his face. We sat there in silence for 5 seconds before Zach said quietly to himself, "We're going to have a mini me." I peeked at Zach and saw a bewildered look on his face. He obviously sensed I was watching him as he turned to face me a moment later. His face changed into an ecstatic look and I was suddenly in the air being swung around the room. "Mrs. Goode, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" He kissed me on the lips then suddenly pulled back. "I've got to tell the guys!" he said before practically skipping out of the room to get his phone out of his jacket pocket which he left on the banister. I let out a sigh of relief that he had taken the news well and chuckled as I went to get myself something to snack on. I went for a banana as it was one of my go-to healthy snacks. No-sooner had I swallowed the first bite I felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the banana and some of my breakfast. Zach rushed into the bathroom and soothingly rubbed my back as I tried to compose myself, "I guess baby doesn't like bananas." I mumbled,

"Just like me!" Zach said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and ushered him out of the bathroom so I could clean myself up a bit.

I was going to love this baby. Zach and I were going to love our baby and be there for each other and our child forever and always.


	2. The Birth

I am 8 and a half months pregnant and seriously HUGE! I'm on maternity leave finally. I hate desk work! Mace has been in charge of everything. The babies rooms are being furnished but, as we don't know the genders the aren't finished and Macey has forbidden us to take a peek. In addition, Macey has bought them a whole wardrobe for them to wear with sizes varying from newborn-18 months. Considering we don't actually know the genders, Macey bought loads of clothes and said we can use the other clothes for our next one (I'm unsure if there will be a next one but, hey, this is Macey we are talking about!). We also found out we are having twins! I am thrilled! If they are identical, Zach wants to teach them how to use that to their advantage when on missions. Obviously we will send them to either Gallagher or Blackthorne to learn how to be a spy (my children will not be assassins!).

Despite Zach's protests, I think it is important that our children know their heritage; they will know about Catherine and about my father. They will also know about our adventures at Gallagher and about our friends.

Whilst I sat on the couch pondering the future, I felt a sharp pain. A contraction? Once the pain dissolved away, I waddled to my phone and texted Zach, who was currently at Grant and Bex's house fixing the hole in the wall, and told him that I think I just had a contraction. He texted back straight away saying he would be there in 10 minutes 58 seconds. I felt second sharp pain. How far apart was it? 7 minutes 49 seconds. I was starting to panic. Then my water broke. I was disgusted by what I saw. I took my sweatpants off and put on my robe. I grabbed my pre-packed overnight-bag and picked up my phone. 40 seconds till Zach is here. I slipped my feet into comfortable ballerina pumps and waddled to the door. I opened it to see Zach opening the passenger door for me. He took my things, helped me into my seat then got into the car and started to drive to the hospital. I groaned in pain as I felt yet another contraction. Zach shot me an agonised look, "it's too early," I glared at him as we pulled up at the hospital. As I was getting out of the car, I fell back onto the seat as another contraction made my body shake in pain, "5 minutes 3 seconds," I went through the hospital doors as quickly as I could and was sent straight to a room by a passing nurse.

Nurses fluttered around me like bees as they promptly undressed me and put me in the birthing clothes. I lay down on the bed as Zach was shown in. I wailed as the contractions got more and more painful and closer and closer together. Beads of sweat trickled down my body as I fought the pain and fatigue that threatened to drown me. "It's time," I heard the doctor say. "Okay, on Three I want you to push. One…Two…THREE!" I pushed as hard as I could as I screamed out in pain. I clutched Zach's, now purple, hand like there was no tomorrow. "One…Two…THREE" I pushed again. And again. And again. Until finally I heard the sound of a small, weak cry. I wanted to see my baby. I wanted to know the gender of my baby but instead they were taken away from we and the doctor said the cursed words again, "One…Two…THREE!" I did as he asked until I heard the second faint cry. I flopped back onto the bed releasing Zach's hand and letting all of my muscles become limp. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The room was spinning.

"Congratulations, two beautiful, healthy baby girls." I heard a quiet voice say. I wanted to hold my daughters. I wanted to rest.

My back suddenly arched as I cried out in pain. I heard crying babies. I heard my name being called desperately. I heard chaos. Confusion. Doors shutting. Doors opening. What's happening? I screamed again. My body went limp as the colour drained before my eyes. Black.


	3. The Loss

I floated around in the darkness. The darkness calmed me and frustrated me. All was silent. Every now and then, a white light would appear; I thought back to the films I had watched where they had all said, 'don't head towards the white light!' So, of all the times it appeared I avoided it, and thus, was forced to stay in limbo for a little while longer.

After what seemed like years, I started to hear things. The silence was broken by faint noises. The noises grew louder and louder until it was at, what seemed to be, a normal volume. At first, I heard beeping; then voices that seemed to be through walls or doors; doors opening and closing; shouting and footsteps; light switches. Finally, I heard a voice I recognised. However, this voice sounded weak. Scared. I thought it could not be who I think it is as his voice it strong, mysterious. The voice talked to me for hours on end, it was Zach. He told me he loved me. He told me he missed me. He told me he couldn't live without me. He told me not to mourn my loss. LOSS? What loss?! I became anxious. What had happened? Who had died? I started to search the darkness for a way out, wracking my brains for a way I could know what happened. I NEEDED to know. I heard the constant background beeping become more frantic. I willed myself to gain some feeling in any part of my body. I managed to twitch my hand; my foot; my eyebrow; finally I made my eyelids peel away from each other. I was blinded at first. The lights were harsh compared to the blackness I was previously submerged in. I stared upwards at blue-ish panels and strips of lights. My body seeped back into my control.

I felt warmth on my right hand. I slowly turned my head towards the right. There, with a shocked, happy, worried, tired expression, was Zach. I felt myself smile a small smile. "Cammie," Zach asked, I thought 'who else who it be'. My face must have gave away my thoughts because Zach gave me a cheeky grin and kissed me gently on the lips. The kiss was small, meaningful and passionate. It meant the world to both of us. Zach pulled back first, we just stared into each other's eyes before he murmured, "water," he leaned across me to a table and picked up a transparent plastic up and brought it up to my lips. I drank the water thirstily and still found myself wanting more. Reading my mind, as always, Zach picked up his water, that was on the floor and next to his chair, then put that one to my lips as well. We sat in a content silence, me sipping the water, whilst he helped. One it was finished, I asked him the question I was yearning for him to answer. My voice was hoarse,

"Zach, who have I lost?"

I watched as Zach's face dropped. He lowered the cup back down onto the floor, leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes as if he were trying to get rid of forming tears.

"We were having triplets."

What?! He continued despite my confused expression.

"The third child was a boy. He was too small and underdeveloped. As you only expected you would have two children, your body went into a state of shock due to the baby going into shock as it was not ready to be born yet. They performed a C-section on your unconscious body and got the child out but it was too late, Cam. He died. Cam. You've been unconscious for 2 days." He let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. I tried to process what he was saying but found it unbelievable.

"The girls are fine though," he added, a genuine smile growing on his face. I felt water make paths down my face. Zach enveloped me in a hug while I mourned my little one. I cried for a good 30 minutes before I pulled away, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Can you bring in our daughters?" I asked. Zach's face lit up and turned to leave, and, for the second time, he skipped out of the room.


	4. Names and Introductions

Zach was assisted into the room by a nurse as he was carrying two small bundles which seemed to fit quite well in his arms. On his face he wore an expression of care, love and devotion. I knew he would not let anything happen to our girls. Zach came over to me and handed me a bundle and sat down on the bed with my other baby. The little being squirmed and wriggled so that she buried herself into me. I looked at the bundle in Zach's arms and watched the child do the same with him, "Zach, you've got a daddy's girl over there and I've got a mummy's girl over here." Zach turned to face me, his face radiating happiness.

"What are we going to call our children?" he asked, "I have two names in mind, Charlotte and Jessica Goode. Charlie and Jess for short."

I looked at him and smiled. "What about Charlotte and Isabel? Charlie and Izzy?" I looked down at the bundle I was holding and thought, '_you are definitely an Isabel'_.

"Perfect." Zach said as he watched his daughter. Zach turned to me and held Charlotte out to me and said, "Would you like to hold your eldest?" I smiled at him and took both girls into my arms whilst Zach held us all in a safe comforting embrace. All was quiet. All was safe.

Suddenly, the doctor opened the door with his back as he tried to prevent something from coming in. The babies started to cry and I held them to my chest. Zach slipped out from behind me and went over to where the doctor was standing; ready to kill anything that could harm our family.

"Mrs. Newman, Mrs. Winters and Mrs. Anderson! You are not allowed in yet! Mrs. Goode needs to rest!" The doctor was shouting and quite flustered. The doctor as on the floor in seconds with a Napotine Patch stuck to his forehead and three pissed-off pregnant Gallagher Girls walked in. Zach was in hysterics on the floor and the babies and I just stared in wonder.

"CAMMIE!" they all screamed at once and came to embrace me, careful not to squish my daughters.

"How are you?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Are you tired?"

"They're so cute!"

"What are their names?"

"Can I hold them?"

I was bombarded with questions so I just sat there until the calmed down before I answered anything. Zach resumed his place next to me and took Isabel out of my arms so he could hold her for the first time. I smiled at him as he cooed over the little girl. The girls must have sensed I stopped listening. "CAMERON ANNE GOODE!" I snapped out of my daydream and turned to face them.

"First off Hi, it's nice to see you too" they glared at me, "I'm fine, yes it hurt but it's worth it, yes I'm still tired although I gave birth two days ago," I sighed a sad sigh as I remembered I lost a little boy. The girls must have known as they gave me sympathetic looks but urged me to continue answering all of their questions. "This is Charlotte, she's the eldest, and Zach has Isabel, the youngest" They all 'awwed' and then waited expectantly for me to allow them to hold them. I held out Charlotte who was taken by Macey and Liz took Little Izzy. Bex smiled at me then left the room briefly to tell the others they could come in. Seconds later, Mum, Abby, Ed (Townsend), Joe, Grant, Jonas and Preston walked in.

My daughters were passed around the room and everyone held both Charlie and Izzy. They boys gave Zach high-fives and said 'Not bad Goode'. Everyone congratulated us on two healthy babies and eventually they left. Zach and I just sat in a comfortable silence, me with the girls and him with his arms around me. I felt him kiss my hair. I turned towards him and smiled, "I love you." Zach smirked and said "I love you too." I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips which quickly escalated into a full-on make out session. We were pulled back to reality when Charlie started to cry. I groaned and pulled away, "And back to reality" I said as I tried to sooth Charlotte back into a peaceful slumber. Zach just chuckled and leaned his head on mine as we watch our two girls in a happy content silence. It was not only Zach and me now; it was the four of us. Zach, Charlotte, Isabel and me. The four Goodes.

**BTW this is not the last chapter! Sorry it took a while i just wasn't feeling inspired. Please review and comment on what you would like to see in the future!**

**luv ya **

**xxxx**


	5. Coming Home

Today was the day we brought the twins home. I was excited we could start being a family and I could start parenting. Oh shit! What on earth am I meant to do? I started to list all the things that would go wrong and each had disastrous ends. Zach knows me inside out, "Don't worry you'll be a great mother. You'll love them and care for them and that's one of the most important things about parenting." He took my hand a squeezed whilst not taking his eyes off the road. I smiled at his attempt to reassure me and accepted it and decided I would worry about it later.

When we arrived home, I took the girls into the house and Zach grabbed the bags. I took the girls upstairs and stood in the landing in between the two girls' bedrooms. "Now," I muttered, "which bedroom would you like?" Macey had been in charge of practically everything to do with the baby (not that we had a choice) and so all I had to do was choose which room which girl would have (they weren't finished before and I wasn't allowed to look). I decided to look at all the rooms and then choose which one, I thought, would suit my two children the most.

The first bedroom I went into had three walls painted a warm cream and one accent wall opposite the door painted a calming lavender. The skirting board and picture rail were painted a deep royal purple that pulled the whole room together. In the centre of the lavender wall was a white marble fireplace with intricate details calved into its frame of butterflies flying in circles; fairies dancing amongst flowers and towards the bottom of the fire place, mermaids brushing their long flowing hair, singing and sitting on rocks. On the fireplace were chic silver blank picture-frames that would be filled in the near future. Empty picture-frames littered the walls but were still placed in a beautiful manner. Against the wall to the right of the door was an ordinary single bed with white sheets with whimsical silver designs. Next to the bed was an oak bedside table with a cute lamp on it and a book called 'Peepo!' in the centre of the room was a cute cot and a rocking chair beside it. In the corner on the opposite side was a smart desk, and a book shelf and, finally a large wardrobe to the left of the fireplace.

I looked in awe at the room and marvelled in its beauty and majesty. Suddenly I felt strong arms wound around my waist and a head lean on my shoulder, "it's beautiful isn't it." I nodded and turned to Zach,

"For this room, I'm thinking Isabel but we haven't seen the other room yet." Zach nodded, mischief in his eyes,

"The other room definitely screams Charlie." He smirked as I playfully shoved him with my elbow,

"You were meant to wait! We were supposed to look and decide _together_" Zach cocked an eyebrow,

"Is that so, Gallagher Girl? If I recall correctly you didn't wait for me when you checked this room out." I blushed and turned away. I know, childish right, but Zach has that effect on me. God I love him. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips then took the sleeping Izzy out of my arms and put her in the crib and sat down in the rocking chair and watched her sleep. I smiled at how lovingly he looked at her and mentally laughed as I thought about how protective he is going to be over his two girls.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door soundlessly behind me, and went across the hall to Charlotte's room. As I walked in I was faced with the same amazement as I had with Little Izzy's room. The room was practically identical to the other but with different colours and themes. The accent wall in this room was a warm yellow-y-orange with a white marble fireplace in the centre. A sunset orange was the colour of the skirting board and picture rail and made the room look warm and comforting. Carved into the marble were rabbits hiding amid sunflowers; fawn chasing each other through tall grass and dragonflies, butterflies and ladybirds flitting around various different flowers. The empty picture frames were gold, instead of silver, and matched the worm tones in the room. It had exactly the same layout as the other bedroom. I went to put the squirming Charlotte in her cot, sat on the rocking chair and started softly singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to get her to calm down and sleep.

Once I had finished, I kissed her on the forehead and went to leave the room, when I saw Zach in the doorway smirking. I rolled my eyes then lead us both out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind us before I turned towards him and wrapped him in an embrace. I looked up into his smirking face and asked playfully, "What?"

"Did you know your singing voice isn't half bad." I scoffed at what he had said,

"Yeah right!" he just looked at me seriously, I rolled my eyes again and dragged him along the hall to our bedroom. I turned to face him again, "I love you, Blackthorne Boy!" he leaned down to kiss me a long passionate kiss before he replied, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl".

We were in the middle of a make-out session when we heard crying. I ground and pulled away, "I gave birth to them, therefore you get the first shift." I smirked at him, pushed him out of the room and got ready for bed. I laughed at the face he pulled before I shoved him out and slid under the covers and gradually fell into a content sleep. The crying stopped and Zach returned a few minutes later. The last thing I remember was Zach's warm arm wrapped around my waist and a smile spread across my face. Perfect.

**Please review! xx**


	6. Difficulties

Caring for the twins is definitely a mission in itself. The most sleep I have gotten for the past 6 months is a grand total of 1000 hours, 47 minutes and 54 seconds. I have missed out on 439 hours, 53 minutes and 6 seconds. I am mentally and physically drained, and I'm a spy! I have had some help from Zach but he had to go back to work so I am basically a single parent when he goes on missions to defeat the COC **(in this fanfic let's pretend it hasn't been defeated)**. It's so unfair. Although I love my girls, parenting is hard. I am so lucky I can multi-task or I would literally be a puddle on the floor.

Zach and I haven't had any quality time alone since the girls were born as the director needs his best spy to be out there in the field. So far, he hasn't been a day late from any of his missions and for that I am sincerely thankful. Unfortunately, he isn't that helpful at home as he is useless with a diaper and making them food however, he has a skill for getting them both to sleep and keeping them quiet.

Zach's coming home today from his two-month long mission. It was his longest one yet. He didn't tell me what the mission was saying it was classified.

Charlie was gurgling some water and Izzy had wondered into the hall again. I sighed as it was impossible to that girl from wondering somewhere she shouldn't be. The microwave dinged and I quickly took out the two hot bowls of mushy baby food on the counter. Whilst wiping my hands on the apron around my waist, I walked into the hall to retrieve my daughter. As I stepped into the hall, the door was being opened. I practically knocked over Isabel as she wondered to the door so I could get there first and defend her against the possible threat outside. I turned all my spy senses on and untied my apron so I could use it to strangle them and opened the front door. There was a figure crouched down in front of my tying their laces. I looked their left hand and saw a gold wedding band. I would recognise that hand and ring anywhere. "Blackthorne Boy, I was going to kill you with my apron." I smirked and chuckled under my breath. When he heard my voice he looked up at me and smirked back,

"Hey now Gallagher Girl, you know I would still win," he taunted, his smirk growing in size.

"You wish!" I scoffed and pulled him towards me and kissed him with all the passion and love I had and he did the same.

"Dadad?" we pulled away as we heard the small voice, looked at each other in disbelief then at the curly dark haired child on all fours looking at Zach questionably. Zach gave me a look with said '_first word?_' I gave a small nod and his face swelled up with pride before he scooped up Isabel and swung her around. Izzy gurgled and Zach and I laughed. I turned away to bring his stuff inside then I shut the door behind me. Charlotte emerged from the living room unsure of what the commotion was all about but, when she her up in his set eyes on Zach, her face lit up instantly and crawled as fast as she could to Zach who bent down so he was able to scoop her up with his free hand. Within seconds, Zach had two gurgling infants in his arms which he was swinging happily around the room.

I carried Zach's things upstairs so I could unpack for him as he reunited with his daughters. When the sound of happy children died down, Zach came upstairs and grabbed my from behind spinning me around the room as I mimicked the girls' happy laughter. I was set back on my feet then spun around to face Zach, "So, Gallagher Girl, Did you miss me?" I gave him a long adoring kiss. I pulled away when we both needed air,

"Yes."

"I know" he smirked and we started kissing again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dada! Dada!" Isabel cried happily, barely a week after she utters her first word she has turned into a chatterbox. I've been getting headaches more often and it is becoming harder and harder to store my frustration. I need to get out. Zach was in the study doing some stuff for The Director; Isabel was saying 'Dada' over and over to herself while Charlotte watched her sister intently. She hasn't been able to form a word properly yet and she is getting impatient and become jealous of her younger sibling.

I started to pace. I was really out of shape. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I went upstairs to where Zach was working, "Zach, I need to get out. I'm going for a run." Zach turned to look at me then gave me a questioning look; I just shook my head and walked out and into my bedroom to put on my running stuff. As I swiftly descended the stairs, I took a quick glance at the girls to check they were ok, then headed out the door, "I'll be back in a bit." I yelled, then shut the door and started a gentle jog to the forest about a mile away from our house.

The cool air cut through my skin as I ran, my hair trailing behind me like a dirty blonde flag. It felt good to get my heart pumping and feel my blood rushing around my body. The openness was a refreshing change of scenery compared to home where I was extremely restricted. I jogged, not really thinking of much, and marvelled in the wind whipping my hair around my face.

When I reached the forest I decided to climb trees and test my balance and jumping skills after over 6 months of being a 'stay at home' mom (during and after pregnancy). I found a good tree for climbing around 50m into the forest. I let my hands explore the rough surface of the tree as I tried to find a good place to put my hand when I eventually started climbing. 3 seconds later I was ready to start climbing. I felt like a monkey as I ascended the tree. Around halfway up, I decided not the jump from tree to tree but go to the top of this one and think. I reached the top in 3 minutes 31 seconds (what I was taking my time). I found a sturdy nook in the tree before I settled down and faced New York from my position in the outskirts. As I admired the certain beauties of my home, I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID; _unknown_. "Hello?"

"Cammie." The voice was electronic so I wouldn't be able to recognise the voice.

"Who is this?" I spoke fast so I could hopefully end the conversation in 20 seconds. _15 seconds_.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." _12 seconds_.

"What do you want?" my tone became harsh and quick. _10 seconds_.

"I would love…" they said it really slowly. _7 seconds_.

"What?!" my voice was becoming hard and serious. _6 seconds_.

"I suppose I just want to see my grandchildren." Silence.

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. Was Catherine alive? Who else would it be? _3…2…_ I fumbled to turn my phone off but my shock caused me to press speaker instead. _…1_

"Found You!" this time it was said in Catherine's ruthless voice. I ended the call and smashed the phone against the tree, denting and breaking it beyond repair. What was going to happen?


End file.
